


Disaster

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [31]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Older Barry, Older Man/Younger Man, younger Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry has no idea how he ends up in these situations





	

It was a complete disaster. Barry sighed heavily as he hid up in his labs, wondering what he had ever done to deserve this. He couldn’t help but think of what happened earlier.

Barry had come down from the labs with some papers for Captain Singh when he had to wait. A couple officers were bringing in some new people. He bit his tongue though when he saw 19 year old Leonard Snart and 21 year old Mick Rory being brought in. Now he wasn’t worried. Snart didn’t know he was the Flash, though maybe that was what made the next part worse. Snart had been shoved, causing him to trip towards Barry. Out of reflex Barry dropped the files to catch him. After he had helped steady him Snart had eyed him up and down before smirking.

“What?” Barry asked suspiciously.

“Cute.” Snart replied with a grin.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, _cute_. Definitely too cute to be a cop.” Snart remarked, ignoring the glares he got, “Must work in the labs then. Attractive and smart.”

“Are… Are you _flirting_ with _Allen_?” Barry chose to take the surprise as Snart flirting with him and not that someone would flirt with him. Snart chose to ignore the officer though,

“Allen, huh? Do I get a first name?”

“Can you put me in a cell already?” Growled Rory, “Don’t want to be stuck here listenin’ to this crap.”

“How about you both go to your cell and we can all move on with our day?” The officers got moving at the glare Singh shot them. Barry felt relief before remembering that he had dropped his files. He quickly picked them up though when he stood he saw Snart looking over at him with a _look_ then winked at him before finally leaving. Of course a lot of the officers witnessed that. It was just his luck wasn’t it? Sighing heavily Barry handed the files to Singh then rushed to his lab. 

“Allen!” Singh called as he came in with a frown.

“Is there something wrong with the paperwork?” Singh shook his head.

“No, but… we need your help getting a suspect to cooperate.” Barry sat there looking at the man in confusion, waiting for him to get to the point.

“Snart refuses to speak to anyone but you.”

“W-What? He said that?”

“Well his exact words were ‘I won’t talk unless it’s to the cute blonde.’ Rory said he’d only talk to the guy Snart’s pinning over. Which we are assuming is you.” Barry couldn’t stop the flustered look that decorated his face.

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Singh smirked in response and just patted his shoulder.

“Get a move on Allen.” Barry walked down the steps, ignoring his co-workers as he headed to the interrogation rooms. The guards standing there snickered.

“Visiting Lover boy or his friend?”

“I’ll speak with Rory first.” Barry said, refusing to comment. He went in and sat at the table across from Mick.

“Hello Mr. Rory.”

“Listen, the only reason I’m here is cause Snart. He’s stuck on you ‘nd finally worked up nerve to speak with you.”

“He likes me?” Barry asked with raised brow. Mick nodded.

“Yep, saw you at one of his crime scenes. Lisa got fed up with him. Gave him an ultimatum.”

“Which was?”

“I don’t know why we’re here. Just came along so he if he ends up in jail there’ll be someone to watch his back. Better luck with Len.” Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s all I’m getting from you isn’t it?” Mick smirked. Rolling his eyes Barry got up and left. Officer Klair and Officer Makley were snickering.

“Hopefully you’ll have better luck with lover boy.” Barry glared but schooled his features as he entered the room. Snart perked up from where he was sitting.

“So you won’t talk to anyone else?” Barry asked. Len shrugged.

“If I’m stuck talking, might as well be to someone with a pretty face.”

“You realize that I’m thirty seven right?” Len shrugged, a smirk on his face.

“What can I say? I’ve always liked older men.” Closing his eyes for a few moments Barry took a breath to stay calm. He opened his eyes to look Snart directly in the eye.

“Can you tell me why you’re here?” Snart shrugged.

“Wrong place, wrong time. I know information the police want.” Barry raised a brow.

“Is that so? Mick told me a different story.” Snart seemed unsure for a moment before covering it up.

“I have information on the Satinis’. Could help put them in prison.” That perked Barry’s interest, and it was obvious that Snart knew that.

“Would you be willing to testify?” Snart smirked, eyeing Barry in a way that made him feel a little comfortable.

“If you make it worth my while.”

“What do you want?” Barry felt his face heat up at the look Snart gave him as he answered his question.

“One date.”

“What?”

“I’ll give you the information and you go on a date with me.” Snart relplied, “I’ll tell what I know, and prove it. You go on a date with me, then I testify. Deal?” Barry looked at the wall behind Snart as he absentmindedly chewed his lower lip. It wasn’t a _bad_ trade. His focus shifted back to see Snart staring at his lips.

“It has to be a date?”

“That, I believe, is called prostitution and is, in fact, also illegal.” Barry crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

“It’s the only thing worth it.” Rubbing his face Barry huffed a little.

“I’ll discuss it with my Captain and someone will get back to you.” Barry got up and left, glaring at the officers as he walked past. He didn’t walk far before he ran into the man.

“I was informed of what was going on.”

“Oh?” Barry shot the others suspicious looks.

“If you are willing, then I agree.” Barry followed the man into the room where Snart sat waiting.

“We have a deal.” Singh stated. Snart had a momentary look of shock, as if he didn’t believe either would actually agree.

“I’ll take your statement then you and Mr. Rory are free to leave.”

“While you’re doing that, I’m going to finish the papers.” Barry sighed.

“Now do I get to know your name?” Snart called out. Glancing over his shoulder Barry answered,

“Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> LEN DOES NOT KNOW BARRY IS THE FLASH. He just happens to have a crush on the Flash and Barry.


End file.
